1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television set, and more particularly, it relates to a television set mounted with a board on a front housing.
2. Description of the Background Art
A television set mounted with a board on a front housing is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-78745, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-78745 discloses a television set comprising a front housing so arranged that a display portion capable of displaying television broadcasting is exposed on a front surface of the front housing, a sensor board including a remote photoreceiving portion mounted on a back surface of the front housing and a rear housing mounted to the front housing. In general, a television set is provided with various boards, and the boards are connected with each other through a cable or the like. Also in the television set according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-78745, the sensor board mounted on the back surface of the front housing is conceivably connected with another board through a cable or the like.
In the television set according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-78745, however, when another board connected to the sensor board mounted on the back surface of the front housing is mounted on a front surface of the rear housing, another board cannot be connected to the sensor board before assembling the housing, and hence the sensor board mounted on the back surface of the front housing and another board mounted on the front surface of the rear housing cannot be disadvantageously easily connected with each other.